Dust and lust
by Aftenstjerne83
Summary: My first fanfic ever! It is about the most lovely romantic couple of all times, Gomez and Morticia Addams. This is a short and sweet little story about a date in a forgotten cemetery. Rated M for some erotic content.


**Dust and lust**

It was all so quiet. The silence of the long gone dead reigned in the forgotten cemetery. The moon hang over the roof of the old chapell. Perfectly full and dripping of silver. He stood under the aspen tree all dressed up and ready for her. The love of his life, she who outshined the moon with her pale skin and sparkling eyes. He was very aware of his own heart –at the moment the only living, beating thing in this place. A small breeze travelled trough the few remaining aspen leafs making a small rustling sound. It remained him of the sound her silken dress would make sweeping the stony ground. He longed to feel her cold, slender hands caressing his hot cheeks and sending chills down his spine. And her lips, her mouth, her sharp, cool tounge quick as a lizzard and oh so pleasant…His Castillian blood started to travel faster through his body. There was nothing like some lingering and longing among the dead to make you feel alive. He smiled to himself and the moon reflected herself in his teeth giving him the looks of a madman.

Then his neck started to tingle. Not a sound, just that sweet tingling sensation gave her away. He turned and there she stood. His very own black orchid standing perfectly still like some rare magic flower shooting up from the ground to bloom at night only. He smiled at her, a big, pleasent smile filled with love. She gave him a mysterious halfsmile in return, her eyes glimmering, never stealing light from the moon but holdning their own inner sourch of light- the reflections of her sweet and twisted soul.

Cara mia… He whispered the words with restrained passion.

Mon cher… She replayed in the same whispering manner.

The sound of the french words made him grab her naked, cool hands and kiss them with his hot lips. That french, she had him every time she spoke a singel word of that sexy language.

-Getting lonesome darling? Her voice balanced somewhere between compassion and mockery. She kept him waiting. He knew. Maybe she had been watching him for a while from the shadows between the old trees in the cemetery. Watching him with those lovely, dark eyes, her nightvision far better than most people who called themselves human. Watching him with the eyes of a predator. Knowing that he was all hers, his heart beating for her and her only. He pulled her close and kissed her mouth while bending her backwards. She was soft as a snake. Her lips was icy but the inside of her mouth burned with desire. The passion of their kiss made the old, dry bones turn and rattle, disturbed in their slumber. She laughed at the creepy sound and whispered to him:

-They envy us, darling.

-They envy us our still not rotten flesh.

She stroke the side of his face.

-They envy us the blood in our…veins. She paused and gasped as he placed a light kiss on the delicate inside of her wrist, right over the main artery. Usually her blood floated as silent as a midwinter stream under a cover of ice and snow but his sensual kiss made the artery start throbbing like the beak of a small bird trying to hatch its way out.

-They envy us the juices long gone from their poor bones. She spoke with her lips against the bare spot of his chest, between the buttons of his shirt driving streams of excuisite lust through his body.

-And eyes to see real beauty. He stroke her long black hair and kissed her head. She sighed in pleasure.

-One day we will be dust like them. She spoke in a dreamy voice, unbuttoning his shirt, warming her cold hands on his chest.

\- I hope I`ll die…he paused as she kissed his open moth, pressing her body firmly against his, making him hard and soft and weak and strong in all the right places.

-I hope I`ll die-he continued with his mouth close to hers- I really hope I`ll die making love to you.

-That, querida, would be the sweetest way to go.

-So you would perish all over me, crushing and killing me as well?

-Of course, cara mia…would you really like to live on without me? He held her out from his body gazing fiercly into her eyes, his fingers thight around her upper arms probably leaving blue marks on the soft skin underneath her dress.

He scared her. As he often did. She loved it.

-Of course not, mon cher. That would be torture, she answeared softly, enjoying the pain of his too thight grip.

-There are no world for me without you in it, my ecstacy.

He held her close again. The night curled around them like velvet. He could no longer hear the dismal sound of dry bones twisting underneath the earth. The only sound that mattered was her aroused breath as she coiled around him craving his body, his whole beeing. The moon hide her face in a cloud and left them for a moment in complete darkness.

He touched her body in a painfully slow and seductive way as he was doing something illegal there in the pitch dark night. As if they were secret lovers instead of a couple married for years. She sunk down in his arms. The smell of rotten leaves filled his senses mixed with her expencive perfume and the licorice scent of her breath. He covered her mouth with his hand as her moaning got loader. He was the only creature on earth that managed to make her loose her usual calm and collected ways- and he was proud of it. But he wouldnt upset the dead to much. You never knew what they would do in revenge for their broken peace.

But pretty soon he lost control too and there where no force above or under ground that could stop him from taking her right there on the withering lawn of the abandoned cemetery. The moon came out again to shine upon the entwined lovers and relish in their nightly pleasures. The sounds of living and lust and bodys in motion filled the place. Their passionate cries echoed in the surronding stonewalls. The ancient bones murmured and rattled and sighed as ghosts of long gone passion curled up like smoke in the air between the old trees whispering about eternal love.


End file.
